


Watery Interlude #3: Thought for a Friend

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Gen, Khajiit - Freeform, Khajiit will follow, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Muz-Lari's meditation is interrupted when a couple of friends come looking for her. But she doesn't mind, especially when one of them could use a nudge.





	Watery Interlude #3: Thought for a Friend

Muz-Lari drifted, surrounded by water, as her fish passed her by. 

She knew some of her companions (the human ones) thought it was odd that she would swim inside the fishery at Windstad Manor. But it wasn’t swimming. If she wanted to swim, she would step out into the bay. This was meditation. Muz-Lari would step out of her house robes and meditate inside the fishery, because one, the water was deep enough to completely submerge herself; and two, the fishery walls kept out the wild slaughterfish and mudcrabs.

“Dreamer!”

Muz-Lari opened her eyes at the muffled call. Looking up, she saw the tawny gold and green form of Ko’va standing at the dock. 

Pushing herself up, Muz-Lari’s head breached the water as Ko’va sat at the edge of the dock, her bare feet skimming the water.

“Hey, Dreamer,” Ko’va greeted as the Argonian swam towards her, her warm, earth hands touching her feet. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Muz-Lari responded. “Just needed to step out for a bit.”

“It is a little loud, isn’t it?” Ko’va said, her ears turned towards the house. 

Muz-Lari hummed her agreement. Her hands touched Ko’va’s knees, using her friend to steady herself in the water.

Ko’va rested her hands on top Muz-Lari’s as they lapsed into comfortable silence. The two females finding comfort in the other’s presence. 

A few minutes later, Muz-Lari spoke, her voice slightly husky and low. “I want to ask you something.”

“Okay,” Ko’va responded. “You know you can ask me anything.”

“I know. I’ve noticed that you’ve been spending quite a bit of time with Bikhai lately.”

Ko’va’s ears made a slight tilt backwards, a little embarrassed. 

“I have. I like him. A lot actually.”

Muz-Lari chuckled.

“I can tell. I’m pretty sure he likes you too.”

Ko’va’s ears jerked in pleased surprise.

“You think so?”

Muz-Lari nodded, giving Ko’va’s hands a squeeze. A reassurance.

“I’m a little unsure though…he’s a good male, but after everything he’s been-”

A voice called out, “Ko’va! Muz-Lari!”

They both turned to see Inigo walking towards them. 

“There you are, my friends! You’re missing a great time inside. Are you both alright?”

“We’re fine, Inigo, “Muz-Lari responded. “We were just talking a little where it’s quiet. Did we miss anything?”

While Inigo gave them the details of Vilkas and Nanak’s latest argument, Ko’va stood and stepped back so Muz-Lari could lift herself onto the dock.

Ko’va handed Muz-Lari her robe and leaned in close to whisper.

“Long story short: I’m not sure I should go for it.”

Muz-Lari hummed low in her throat as she dressed herself. 

Then she and Ko’va started to follow Inigo back to the house and the festivities inside; the blue Khajiit still talking and waving his hands.

Once back inside the manor, Inigo went back to the main room where everyone was gathered. 

Ko’va was about to follow him, until a hand touched hers. Looking back, she saw Muz-Lari motion her head towards the dresser she kept on the upper left edge of the room. Confused, Ko’va let her friend lead her to it.

Muz-Lari quickly craned her head towards to the main room to see if anyone was watching her and Ko’va. Satisfied when everyone was watching Inigo’s strange antics, she quickly opened the drawer and pulled out an amulet.

Holding it out to her friend, Muz-Lari said, “I think you should go for it. Maybe you could use this to break the ice.”

Ko’va’s honey eyes widened at the amulet of Mara. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in awe.

Then she pounced on Muz-Lari; her purr vibrating them both as she hugged Muz-Lari with all her strength.

Muz-Lari smiled and returned the embrace.


End file.
